


My Prince

by Morgana_avalon



Series: Asmodeus, Prince of Hell [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Asmodeus to the rescue (again), But Alec refuses to lose his parabatai, Happy ending (even though it gets emotional before that), Immortal Jace Herondale, Jace is about to die from old age, M/M, Sequel to A Bridge Never Built, Set sixty years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Jace is about to die from old age, but Alec isn't ready to let him go. He then remembers a certain conversation he once had with Asmodeus.





	My Prince

My Prince

Sixty years later

“Be careful, Alec!” Magnus worried; Jace’s condition was deteriorating and being moved into the guestroom drained the old and feeble Shadowhunter further. “Put him down gently!” Magnus quickly turned down the covers and helped Alec to carefully lower Jace onto the comfortable bed. “That’s better, isn’t it?” he said gently, but wringing his hands at the same time, hating that he could do so little to help. Seeing Jace like this broke his heart and he could barely imagine what this was doing to Alec. Magnus had lost many loved ones to old age before, but Alec hadn’t. 

Jace, while burying his fingers in the sheet, nodded shakily. “Thanks.” He hated needing help, but he’d become completely depended on them in old age. The mattress was soft and Magnus even fluffed his pillow; the worrywart! “Magnus, I’m fine,” he protested weakly. Jace knew he wasn’t, but they didn’t need to know he knew. He was already too much of a burden as it was. They had taken a break from their lives in Alicante to look after him.

He’d never expected to live to such an old age and remembering what life had been like sixty years ago was becoming harder. Memories continued to slip away, and this time, it wasn’t due to a memory demon they had summoned. His body, worn down after decades of hunting demons, had finally given up on him and was shutting down. These days, he was unable to walk without aid. He’d stopped trying to move about on his own after falling down the stairs at the Institute. It was the very reason Alec and Magnus had insisted on taking him in, an offer he’d fiercely protested, but in the end, they’d won. He’d never stood a chance against them.

“Are you comfortable, Jace?” Alec checked if the duvet was in place and his parabatai wasn’t hurting. Old age came with a great number of aches and pain which he would never experience due to his immortality. Watching Jace waste away broke his heart. 

“I’m fine, stop fussing,” Jace mumbled and he managed to lift his right hand to playfully swat at Alec’s, finally making his parabatai smile. Jace hadn’t expected it, but he was relieved to be here. They still lived in their converted church, although both of them also had residences in Alicante. He’d offered to go to Idris at first, to move into the Herondale estate and hire help. But they’d both looked at him like he’d lost his mind. And he did like it here. He’d visited so often in the past that Magnus had added a guestroom just for him. “Ah, Duke…” 

The hellhound was still alive and kicking, and very much attached to him. Jace hadn’t been sure what would happen once he was incapable of moving around, play fetch or care for the hellhound in general, as he was bedridden these days. But Duke never left his side and growled at anyone who approached if he didn’t know them. Duke had turned out to be the best pet he could have wished for. At first, he’d tried to hide him, but Duke hadn’t been able to keep up the glamour when he’d gotten excited about a new chew toy. Jace had to recommend his fellow Shadowhunters for staying calm and letting him explain. After that, Duke had joined him on missions and had saved his ass more than once.

“I’ll get you some sweet tea,” Magnus announced as he gently stroked Jace’s cheek. “Don’t do anything reckless, Shadowhunter.”

“I might,” Jace hinted, though it was only in jest. His body was wasting away along with his mind. He yawned. These days he was constantly tired and he slept a lot. He would never again do anything reckless. That time had come and gone. From the corner of his eye he watched Magnus leave and noticed him quickly wiping away a tear. Damn, he hadn’t wanted to make his brother in law weep. “Alec, come over here,” he rasped, as he didn’t have the strength to talk loudly.

Alec sat down on the bed, fussed with the duvet, and then lovingly clasped one of Jace’s hands in his. “What is it, Jace?” He had a hard time acting like he was fine. On the inside, he was dying. Jace’s emotions darkened their bond and it throbbed with sadness. Jace knew why they’d moved him here, even though no one had explicitly told him. 

“Hey, don’t do this. Give me some credit; I’m not that stupid, Alec. I know I’m dying.” Jace barely managed to squeeze Alec’s fingers, but he tried anyway. “We knew this was going to happen.” But did that mean he was fine with it? No. Did he want to die and leave his parabatai behind? Never. 

“Jace…” Alec failed to hold back his tears and he quickly rubbed his face against his shoulder, trying to rid himself of them. 

“These last few years have been hard on everyone. Ever since Izzy and Clary died.” Jace knew he wasn’t the only one who mourned their passing. Alec was hurting just as much. Maryse hadn’t coped with losing Isabelle at all; their mother had passed away two years after her daughter did. 

“I should have been there.” Rationally Alec knew he couldn’t have stopped the building from collapsing, but if he had been there, he might have felt less guilty. 

“It was an accident. There was nothing you could have done. Don’t do this to yourself.” Jace had been there when it had happened. A large number of demons had gathered in an abandoned school situated on a remote wharf. Underhill had led the charge and Jace, Izzy and Clary had joined in. Everything had gone well until the very end. One of the demons caused the building to collapse. Most of the Shadowhunters had made it outside before it happened, but Izzy and Clary were buried beneath tons of concrete and metal. When they finally got to them, Izzy had already passed away. Jace closed his eyes, willing those memories to fade, as they were too painful. 

But he couldn’t help remembering the way he’d gathered Clary in his arms, while Underhill had removed the last bricks still covering Isabelle. Izzy’s chest had collapsed and she had been dead before they’d gotten to her. Clary had released her last breath while he’d held her in his arms, but she hadn’t regained consciousness. She hadn’t known he was there, holding her and praying she’d survive. He’d held her tightly after she’d died and it had taken Underhill a long time to make him release her.

“Alec, you need to let it go.” Jace had seen his parabatai blame himself for failing them, but the truth was that Alec had been in Alicante at the time. There was nothing Alec could have done to prevent the disaster. But that was how survivors’ guilt worked, he was very much aware of that as he suffered from it too. Duke suddenly licked his face, making him realize he was crying. 

“Look at us,” Alec whispered, finally done with crying. He still mourned losing them. Maryse passing away shortly after had only worsened his pain. Their dad had distanced himself from both of them and the last time he’d seen Robert had been in an open coffin at his father’s funeral. “Magnus once warned me that losing the ones I love would be hard. I didn’t understand until now.” Until he was finally forced to face losing Jace. “I don’t want you to die,” he pleaded in a voice raw with pain. “Jace, please.”

“Hey, we’re supposed to die young. I can’t help being so bad ass that I get to die from old age instead of in battle!” He grinned tiredly. “Alec, don’t do this to me.” Why did his parabatai have to complicate matters?

“Here, I got you your tea.” Magnus had retreated to the kitchen for a reason; he’d wanted to give them a moment to talk in private, but he knew Alec needed his support, so he’d returned eventually. “Do you want me to help you sit up?” He placed the tepid tea sweetened with honey on the nightstand.

Jace had long stopped fighting his brother in law. Magnus could be extremely stubborn when his well-being was concerned. “Yes, please.” Both Alec and Magnus helped him achieve a comfortable sitting position that didn’t put too much pressure on his aching bones. He’d been young once – and strong. With his runes powered up, he’d been the best the Nephilim had had to offer. That seemed like a lifetime ago when he reached for the tea with trembling hands.

Magnus placed his hand beneath Jace’s, supporting and assisting him as the old Shadowhunter slowly sipped. This wasn’t the first time he’d lose someone to old age, but it being Jace hurt even more. Alec however suffered the most, as Alec was forced to watch his parabatai die. 

“Sorry, guys, but I’m tired.” Jace didn’t put up any resistance when Magnus took the mug from him. He closed his eyes and smiled when Alec pulled up another blanket, making sure he was warm and comfortable. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, you know that,” Magnus replied when Alec couldn’t. One look at his husband told him that Alec had finally reached his breaking point. His husband couldn’t deal with this anymore and Magnus quickly got to his feet, moved over to Alec and wrapped an arm around him. “We should let him sleep.” Jace was asleep and Duke rested his head on the side of the bed, watching over his master. 

“You warned me back then,” Alec remembered and sought out his lover’s eyes. “I didn’t believe you when you said how much it would hurt.”

“I’m so sorry, darling.” Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head and pulled him to his feet. “You need to rest too.”

“If only there was a way to keep him with us,” Alec whispered, hurting and not thinking clearly.

“I know, Alexander, but even magic can’t do away with death.”

Something Magnus had just said made Alec remember a conversation he’d had – a very long time ago. They’d been in their garden and Jace had played fetch with Duke. Asmodeus had been sitting next to him, saying… “Magnus, where’s your dad?”

“He’s downstairs, waiting for his turn to say goodbye to Jace. Why?” Asmodeus patiently waiting for his turn to sit with Jace didn’t surprise him, not any more. Throughout the years, and especially after Izzy and Clary passing away, Jace and his father had grown close. They’d spent a lot of time together. The few times he’d seen Jace smile after Clary’s death had been when Asmodeus had been around. At first, he hadn’t given it much thought, but lately he’d started to wonder if there wasn’t some attraction on his father’s part. However, he doubted Jace had ever felt the same way. He’d been in love with Clary for most of his life.

“I need to talk to your dad – now!”

Alec stormed out of the room and Magnus quickly followed him, wondering what had gotten into his husband all of sudden.

//

“Dad, we need to talk!”

Asmodeus looked up from stroking Church, Magnus’ current pet. He’d always miss the Chairman, but Church was a character of its own, who loved to play. The Chairman had been much too fond of his cuddles and had deemed playing beneath him. “What is it, Alexander?” He had never stopped calling him that, even when he’d finally realized it was something only Magnus did. Since his son in law didn’t mind, he continued doing it. “Calm down!” What had gotten into him?

Alec collapsed onto the couch next to Asmodeus, absentmindedly noting that his father in law – a Prince of Hell – was swinging a feather play toy about, clearly amusing Church who energetically leaped after it. “We need to talk about Jace.”

Asmodeus put down the toy and gave Alec his full attention. “I’m sorry, Alexander.” He didn’t want to lose Jace either. During these last six decades he’d come to care deeply for the Shadowhunter, always respecting the distance between them. He’d been tempted to court him more than once after Clary had died, but Jace had never seemed interested and so he had abandoned all hope, allowing himself to be a bit dramatic in that department. Unrequited love was the worst. “Even I can’t stop death.”

“But you can!” Alec excitedly waved his hands, gesturing at the garden. “Do you remember that day when Jace wanted to return Duke to you? We had a conversation back then. You told me that you could change our contract in such a way that it would also envelop Jace. Were you serious back then? Can you still do that?”

“Alexander, what are you talking about?” Magnus felt lost. He knew that pain changed people, but Alec seemingly losing his mind scared him.

Asmodeus nodded; he recalled that conversation perfectly, as it had been on his mind a lot lately. “I remember mentioning it to you, and yes, the contract can still be adapted.”

“Alexander, what are you talking about?” Magnus tried to make sense of the things they’d mentioned, but had too little information. “Dad, what’s he talking about?” He’d started to call Asmodeus that after his father had helped them deal with losing Izzy, Clary, and then, quite unexpectedly, Maryse. He’d never expected his father to support them, but Asmodeus had and it had changed things once again. He’d finally let himself love his dad.

“Are you sure about this, Alexander? Magnus, I’ll explain in a moment.” Asmodeus needed Alec to be absolutely certain.

“I am! I know that I told you that I would never consider it back then, but I do now!” Facing losing Jace had made everything real all of a sudden. “How much time do you need to change the contract?”

“Seconds.” It could be done in a heartbeat. “But we need your and Jace’s consent. I can’t do this if Jace doesn’t want to.” Back then, Alec hadn’t know he’d become immortal when taking that oath. Asmodeus had promised himself not to make the same mistake ever again. “We should talk to Jace then.”

“Dad!” Magnus was getting fed up with them ignoring him. He needed to know what was happening!

“Then come with me,” Asmodeus said, curling his good hand around Magnus’ and pulling him along. Alec was already flying up the stairs to return to his parabatai’s side. “Everything will be fine, I promise.”

Magnus had no idea what Asmodeus was promising him, but having his dad at his side did make things easier. He’d trusted Asmodeus before and he would do so again. 

//

Jace, still a light sleeper after so many years of hunting, reluctantly opened his eyes. He’d been about to doze off when the racket on the stairs had alerted him. What were those two up to now? Hopefully they weren’t having sex just outside his room. He wouldn’t put it past them. Those two were shameless, he mused and smirked.

Duke wasn’t amused at all. He wanted his master to sleep and he was ready to growl in warning when the door opened and his lord entered the room. He immediately backed down, bowing his head and moving away so Asmodeus could enter.

“Magnus, I’ll explain, just bear with me!” Asmodeus had hoped Alec would ask him to do this, but hadn’t dared to get his hopes up. Maybe he should have prepared just in case. “Hello, Jace,” he said, sitting down on the side of the bed, while Magnus came to stand behind him. Alec pulled up a chair and gathered one of Jace’s hands in his. It made Asmodeus smile gratefully, realizing that even if Jace died one of these days, he would do so surrounded by loved ones.

“My prince,” Jace whispered, teasingly and respectfully in one. “I wondered when you’d show up.” Asmodeus had turned out to be a true friend and he genuinely cared about him. He’d never thought that he’d one day hold so much affection for a Prince of Hell, but it had happened gradually throughout the years. Asmodeus’ visits had doubled after Izzy and Clary had died and he appreciated the support, as Asmodeus was funny and easy to be around with. Right from the start, he’d been comfortable letting down his guard around him. 

“Are you here to say your goodbyes?” Now that he was about to die, Jace figured he could finally face that last, ultimate secret he’d been holding onto. He’d always cared deeply for Asmodeus, but had pushed those feelings away when Clary had still been alive. He’d loved her, deeply and unconditionally, and could only have one love in his life at the same time. But even after her death he’d continued to hide. Now that he was about to die, he wanted to stop hiding, but did he still have the necessary courage left to finally face this? The reason why he called Asmodeus his prince so affectionately? This last truth he’d always shied away from?

“Maybe, that’s up to you, boy.” Asmodeus gave Jace a fond smile.

“Stop calling me that. I’m not a boy. I’m old.” Jace couldn’t help himself; he smiled back. His hands itched to touch Asmodeus, to finally run his fingertips across the smooth surface of his face. After so many decades, he’d stopped thinking of him as a demon. Prince of Hell had somehow become ‘my prince’ instead and Asmodeus had never called him on it. “Stop being mean to me.”

“Asmodeus, tell him!” Alec wrung his hands and gave him a pleading look.

“Fine, but you should work on your impatience,” Asmodeus teased his son in law, trying to lighten their mood. “Jace, Alec wants me to propose something to you.”

“You’re proposing me? After all those years? I never suspected a thing.” Jace winked, playing along, although he was growing increasingly tired and wanted to go back to sleep – maybe sleep eternally. 

“Stay with me, Jace!” Alec sensed Jace slipping away through their bond. “Dad, you have to hurry!”

Fine, he would. Asmodeus shifted closer still, placed his hands on either side of Jace’s face and turned the dying Shadowhunter’s head toward him. “Jace, focus.”

Many years of training and working in the field made sure he obeyed an order like that and he stared at Asmodeus. “You’re handsome,” escaped him. 

“Now he starts to flirt,” Asmodeus remarked and shook his head. “Why do Shadowhunters always complicate matters?” Maybe he should focus too. “We’ll leave that for later,” if there was a later. “Jace, I need you to focus and to listen. Then I need you to make a decision. Do you understand?” 

Jace nodded. He’d try hard to do just that, but looking at Asmodeus was mesmerizing as he still looked the way he had when they’d met over sixty years ago. His beauty was deadly and alluring – it called to him still.

Even in spite of the situation they were in Asmodeus chuckled. Jace’s thoughts were much too easy to read. “Listen, Shadowhunter.” Jace nodded again, confirming he was following orders. “Alexander and you are parabatai. That bond binds your very souls.” Jace nodded again and Asmodeus smiled, running his fingertips along Jace’s brow, gently moving the now white hair away from those captivating eyes. 

“Alec, what’s happening?” Magnus hated being kept in the dark. His husband pulled him into an embrace and he leaned against him, forcing himself to be patient. 

“Just listen, love,” Alec told his husband.

Asmodeus ignored them for now and continued, “Jace, you know why Alec is immortal. It’s because of an oath he took, which is part of a contract I hold. We made a deal. His soul is bound to Magnus for as long as my son shall live. Now, because your soul joined with Alexander’s a long time ago, I can tweak the contract in such a way that it’ll draw you in as well. The parabatai oath allows for that.” Hearing Magnus gasp in surprise told him his son understood. “I need Alexander and you to agree to this or I can’t make those changes. I can’t do it against your will.”

It was the first time Alec heard it explained and it made sense to him, except for one thing. “Will the contract also bind him to Magnus?”

“Jace must vow to protect and guard my son. Loving him isn’t part of the deal.” He didn’t want his Shadowhunter bound to his son in that particular way. Jace didn’t deserve that. He should be free to find a love of his own.

Jace didn’t really understand the details, fatigued as he was, but he did grasp the concept. “You forgot something.” Asmodeus frowned, so he continued. “My body is dying. Even if I were willing…” And to his surprise, he was. He didn’t want to die, not when he still had so much left to live for. He wanted to be at his parabatai’s side, wanted to tease them with being the love struck husbands they were, and maybe, if he was being honest, he wanted a chance with Asmodeus, who leaned in closer, his breath caressing his skin. Jace trembled and finally found the courage to raise a hand. He rested it against Asmodeus’ face and rubbed the smooth skin there. He almost said something he shouldn’t, had almost called Asmodeus something that was reserved for lovers.

“The contract would attend to that detail. You can’t possible fulfill your end of the deal like this. It would restore you. You’d be young again.” Asmodeus knew he shouldn’t, but he did it anyway. He placed a kiss on Jace’s brow. If the Shadowhunter told him no, he would at least have that. “It’s your decision, boy, yours alone.”

Jace winced at the soft, gentle tone of that deceivingly cunning voice. “You should stop calling me that.”

“Make me,” Asmodeus challenged him, speaking in a clipped tone.

“I had no idea,” Magnus whispered into his husband’s ear. “Is dad flirting?” He’d suspected something when Asmodeus had first starting taking Jace to Milan and Turin for coffee, but back then he’d dismissed the idea. Apparently he should have trusted his instincts instead!

Finding out that his parabatai was attracted to Asmodeus should have shocked Alec, but it didn’t. They were parabatai; and as he was attracted to Magnus, he couldn’t blame Jace for falling in love with Asmodeus. “You have excellent taste,” he quipped, letting Jace know he was fine with it. But then he sobered. Clary had died twenty years ago. For how long had Jace buried those feelings? Why hadn’t he acted on them? After Clary had died Jace had been lonely.

“Jace, I need to know what you want me to do. Do you want me to tweak the contact or do you want to die?” Speaking the words was hard, but Asmodeus wouldn’t proceed without Jace’s consent.

Jace briefly closed his eyes and considered his situation. He was old and feeble, dying. He wouldn’t live much longer. He knew they’d brought him home to die. Alec and Magnus loved him, the three of them were as close as brothers could be and then there was Duke. His Duke would be all alone once he died. That hellhound had always loved him – it had taken him a while to realize that a hellhound was capable of that.

It had taken him even longer to accept that he was attracted to Asmodeus. He’d repressed those feelings as long as Clary lived. He’d always unconditionally loved her and they’d been happy, but after she’d died, his feelings for Asmodeus had surfaced again. Did he want this? Did he want to be a part of this? “Yes,” Jace whispered weakly. “I want this. I vow to protect Magnus as long as he lives. You have my permission.”

Alec yelped, barely able to believe Jace had chosen life. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I felt you die once before. Thank you for not putting me through it a second time.” He held on tighter to Magnus, who took to soothingly rubbing his back. How he loved his husband for always being at his side, supporting and loving him!

“Jace, are you sure? I need you to be absolutely certain.” Asmodeus started reaching out with his magic, ready to adjust the contract that would solidify their deal. “Please be sure.”

“I’m sure.” Jace closed his eyes as he had to give in to exhaustion. “Maybe you should hurry.”

Asmodeus didn’t need to be told twice. His magic, waiting at his fingertips, reached out and sealed their deal. The contract’s stipulations adjusted and reached for Jace, who was now part of the deal. 

Alec watched in awe as Asmodeus’ magic enveloped Jace, wrapping him up in a red and black cocoon. “What’s happening?” he asked Magnus, looking for answers.

“It’s the contract taking effect. Just wait and see.” Magnus had never seen anything like this before, as it was basically black magic and forbidden. He’d never thought that magic as dark as his father’s would bring life instead of death. 

Jace wasn’t in pain anymore. Suddenly he felt much lighter and stronger. His bones stopped aching, his fatigue lifted, and when he opened his eyes, his vision was perfect again. Sitting up took no effort at all. He felt reborn. 

Asmodeus smiled when those unmatched eyes focused on him. “Hello, Herondale,” he teased. Jace had been restored to his early twenties, he reckoned. The contract apparently thought the boy had been in his prime back then and who was he to disagree? The blond Shadowhunter looked good enough to eat, something he’d never allowed himself to think before. “How do you feel?”

“Young again.” Jace blinked at hearing his voice. He no longer sounded broken, but strong and full of life. “I can’t believe this is happening.” He looked down at his body and peeked beneath his sweater. Yes, it was all back, muscular chest, well toned abs. He’d worked hard on maintaining them back then and he was already looking forward to training again. Being bedridden had been torment. 

“I love magic,” Alec stated and smiled at his parabatai. “You’re back!”

“I am,” Jace confirmed and reached for Alec, wrapping his arms around him and holding him. “Our bond has never been this strong,” he realized, taken aback. It was very much alive, connecting him to Alec, and in a way, to Magnus as well. He hadn’t realized that would happen. “This will take some time getting used to, but I’m fine with that! It’s great being back!” He released Alec, who promptly moved back into Magnus’ arms.

“Does this mean I have another guardian?” Magnus laughed warmly, happy that Alec wouldn’t suffer another loss. Jace saying yes had surprised him, but maybe it shouldn’t have. The two Shadowhunters did share part of their soul. Watching his dad smile at Jace, he realized he should give them some privacy. “Alexander, let’s give them a moment. They need to talk,” he whispered, trying to be discrete.

It took Alec a moment to process that request as he couldn’t stop smiling at Jace, but then he understood what Magnus was trying to tell him. “Yes, we probably should.” He gathered his husband’s hand in his and got to his feet. The moment he vacated his chair, Duke moved in, licked Jace’s face, and barked loudly. “I know you’re happy, but you’re coming with us. I’m sure Jace will play fetch with you later. Now be a good hellhound.” He’d long lost any trepidation he might have felt when dealing with the creature. 

Jace patted the hellhound and did his best to avoid getting licked across his face again. “Listen to Alec. We’ll go for a walk later.” That seemed to placate Duke, who allowed Alec and Magnus to lead him out of the room.

Now it was just the two of them and Jace suddenly lost his courage. He hadn’t actually told Asmodeus he was attracted to him, but if he’d learned one thing throughout their sixty years of friendship, it was that the Prince of Hell was extremely intelligent. Asmodeus had to know, but wouldn’t act on it unless he manned up and actually said the words.

It was up to Jace Herondale. It had always been up the Shadowhunter. Asmodeus would never pressure his friend into anything. And they could still go back to being just that – friends. Jace still had that option left. All the boy had to do was to go back to pretending. He’d respect that. 

Jace read that and more in Asmodeus’ eyes, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t continue living a lie. Clary was dead. She would never come back and she’d want him to try again. She’d been that kind of person. So it was up to him to decide what happened next and he refused to take the coward’s way out. “My prince,” he said, after having made up his mind. He was doing this.

“Herondale,” Asmodeus replied, putting up a fake condescending tone. “Congratulations on becoming immortal.”

“And young again.” Immortality was still a foreign concept to him, but being young again was something he could work with. “This is permanent?” he asked, pointing at his body.

Asmodeus raised an eyebrow. “Are you questioning my magic? Of course it’s permanent. You only need to make sure Magnus doesn’t die.” And even if his son was in trouble, Asmodeus intended to be around and deal with the threat himself. Since Jace wasn’t making any attempt to reveal his feelings, Asmodeus deemed it best to do the same thing and to hide his in turn. He couldn’t make himself vulnerable only for Jace to reject him. “I should let you freshen up, dress more appropriately.”

“Wait!” Jace quickly reached out and took hold of Asmodeus’ wrist, keeping him in place. “Don’t make this even more difficult. I’m having a hard enough time as it is!”

Asmodeus refrained from making an inappropriate comment. He shouldn’t make this about sex, even if he was the Prince of Lust. Since it was Jace holding him in place and stopping him from leaving, he gave the blond an annoyed look, but didn’t address him. It was up to Jace to decide where they went from here.

“This isn’t easy, please, sit down.” Jace tugged at Asmodeus’ arm, hoping he’d sit down on the side of the bed again. When he did, Jace nodded, licked his lips, and told himself he could do this. Asmodeus had kept his distance all these years for a reason. That couldn’t continue. “This is harder than I thought.”

Asmodeus rolled back his eyes. “Do you have any idea how difficult it is not to make that into a dirty joke, Herondale? Do you have to keep doing that?”

Jace laughed, Asmodeus’ comment had helped him realize just how stupid he was. “Sorry for keeping you at a distance. I never really got to terms with being attracted to you.” Now that he was opening up, he found it difficult to stop. “Even after Clary died, I felt it was wrong to own up to my feelings. I was probably even deeper in the closet than Alec ever was. But can you blame me? You’re a fucking Prince of Hell!”

Asmodeus shook his head – the Shadowhunter had done it again. “I’m not – fucking – at all.” This time he failed to stop himself. If the blond wanted to play it that way, he’d indulge him.

Jace briefly felt speechless; he wasn’t used to Asmodeus making dirty jokes about them. Magnus did it all the time, and sometimes Alec cracked him up when his parabatai tried to play along – and utterly failing. But this, this was Asmodeus teasing him. “I’m in no way ready for that,” he said eventually. “I mean, the fucking part.” When Asmodeus laughed it was a genuine, deeply affectionate laugh and it helped him relax. Maybe he was taking this way too serious.

“I don’t expect you to be, Jace.” Asmodeus relaxed in turn now that they were finally discussing their relationship. “Nothing needs to change. We can still just be friends. Our friendship always meant a lot to me. I don’t expect more than that.” He wanted to take away some of the pressure the blond might feel.

“I’ve been given a second chance.” Jace realized that only too well. “I don’t want to go back to hiding. I don’t know yet what to do with these feelings. I kept them buried for decades.”

“How about a slow courtship then? Contrary to what you may think I prefer a meaningful and sincere relationship.” A lot had changed since he’d become a part of Magnus’ life sixty years ago. When he’d decided to be there for his son, his entire life had changed. He just hadn’t realized it back then. And now it enabled him to pursue this; to invest in a relationship that might go beyond close companionship, at least if he read Jace correctly.

“Yeah, I can do that. It sounds old fashioned though.” 

“I AM ancient,” Asmodeus reminded him. 

“Maybe,” Jace conceded, experimentally reaching for Asmodeus’ damaged hand. It had taken Asmodeus a long time before he’d told him about the injury and when he finally had, Jace had wished Magnus had been able to heal it. Until that moment, he hadn’t truly realized the pains Asmodeus would go through for his son. It had shown him Asmodeus could be trusted. He’d trusted him from that moment on. He trusted him now to take this slow and steady. “You never took me to Rome, I hear they serve great coffee there.”

Touched that Jace recalled those first times he’d taken the Shadowhunter to Italy for coffee, he nodded. “I hear Faro serves the best. Would you care to go there now?”

“Looking like this?” Jace pointed at the odd T-shirt he was wearing.

“Not a problem.” Asmodeus waved his hand.

Jace grinned; Asmodeus had taken his preference for an all black outfit into account. Black, fitted cargo pants, a simply black tank underneath a comfortable black sweater and gray combat boots completed his new outfit. He definitely approved of Asmodeus’ choices as he jumped to his feet. “It feels good to be back!” He couldn’t wait to go for a run, lift some weights and hopefully kick Alec’s ass during training, but then again, he was badly out of shape. It had been two decades since he’d last sparred! “Maybe we should tell them where we’re going?” A moment later, a fire message flew past him, Asmodeus had taken charge again. 

“Ready?” Asmodeus raised his good hand, wondering if Jace would take it.

“Looking forward to it.” Jace took Asmodeus’ hand in his and squeezed it. “I’m ready to start my new life.”

Asmodeus nodded. He had the feeling his life would never be the same again with the Shadowhunter now holding his heart.

//

“They left?” Alec stared at the fire message in disbelief.

Contrary to his husband, Magnus wasn’t surprised they’d taken off. He’d suspected as much when he’d caught the fire message. 

“Apparently they’re off to Rome for coffee,” Alec read aloud while shaking his head. How could his parabatai desert him like that?

Magnus looked up and found Duke had vanished. “With their hellhound,” he told his husband. Which was a relief, as he was really much more of a cat than a hellhound person. 

Alec huffed, trying hard to feel offended, but failing at it. He was much too happy that Jace was alive and well, their bond humming contently. “Well, it feels like he’s having fun.”

“He’s entitled to some, don’t you think?” Jace’s life had never been easy, maybe this second one would be less complicated. “Do you know what this means?” Alec’s dumbfounded look made him grin. “We have the house to ourselves.”

“Oh,” Alec whispered, suddenly catching on. “Maybe we should turn in early?” He wiggled an eyebrow suggestively. “Do you remember back then when you thought I wanted to lock you up?”

Magnus most certainly did. Although they occasionally engaged in role play, Alec had never offered to cuff him to the bed before and he did hope that was what his husband was implying. 

“Maybe you want to try these on me?” Alec uncovered the handcuffs which he’d hidden beneath one of the many pillows on the couch. He’d hidden them there weeks ago, but something had always come up and he’d almost forgotten about them. Dangling them in front of Magnus’ face, his husband definitely seemed interested. 

“We can take turns,” Magnus suggested as he pulled Alec to his feet. “I’ll race you upstairs. Who gets there first, gets cuffed to the bed.”

Alec was about to get ready to outrun his husband when Magnus cheated. The warlock formed a portal, jumped into it, and a moment later he called out, “I won!” from their bedroom.

“You cheated!” Alec chided him when he arrived a moment later, but then grew silent. “Oh.” Magnus was naked on the bed, handcuffed to the frame, legs already spread in invitation and giving him an impish look. “On second thought, I don’t mind,” he whispered, since he got to love his beautiful warlock – forever.

The end!


End file.
